


Grif was excited to join the army

by SabrielandOrangeJuice



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielandOrangeJuice/pseuds/SabrielandOrangeJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on tumblr said something about Hero Of War by Rise Against and Red vs Blue.  Then this happened.  Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grif was excited to join the army

Grif was excited to serve at first. He may have been drafted but they sold him a story of glory and honour. He was excited to make something of himself at last. He made friends with all the guys in his squad and he put effort into his training. He was a good soldier. His superiors told him he'd make a good sergeant someday, he just needed experience. So they sent him to the front lines.

Grif quickly learnt that serving on the front lines was nothing like training. At first his squad did well. They advanced and captured prisoners. The success and propaganda went to some guys heads and they tortured and humiliated the prisoners. Grif was reluctant at first, but they pushed him. He eventually joined in.

They were fighting on Ragnarok when some kids came running out of a building holding something. Grif didn't think, he just shot. Later, when they'd won the battle he finally saw what the kids were holding: white flags.

Grif got separated from his squad while fighting on Longshore. He ran when he found the bodies. Command found him two days later, but it took him months to stop waking up to the image of his friends laying dead on the ground, holding white flags.

Grif stopped trying to be a good soldier after that. What was the point? You'd just end up dead anyway. Eventually command got the message. They sent him to a clerical position, but when he did nothing there either, they sent him to a training placement for a new military program.

By the time Grif arrived at Blood Gulch he'd done everything possible to forget his old squad. He didn't do anything if there was a way he could get out of it. He ate, he slept. He yelled at the other private and made the sergeant hate him so he didn't have to make friends with them. No way was he making that mistake again.


End file.
